yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 013
"A Duel to Remember", known as "Dial On! Roar Deformer Deck" in the Japanese version, is the thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on June 25th, 2008 and in the US on December 6, 2008. Yusei Fudo is left unconscious after his harsh Duel with Trudge. The twins Leo and Luna rescue him. After Yusei regains conscious, Leo demands a Duel with him. Meanwhile, Trudge waits outside in the hopes of capturing Yusei. Much of the plot of this episode differs between the English dub and the original Japanese version. In the dub, Yusei has lost his memory after his crash and agrees to Duel Leo to try to get it back. Summary Inside Tops Yusei lies unconscious on a couch inside a flower-decorated residence. Leo and Luna stand over him discussing his criminal mark, thinking they may be in trouble for aiding him (in the dub, after debating, Luna attempts to investigate by listening to the cards in Yusei's Deck. She stated that the cards said that he's a very good person, but also says he's very sad, leading the twins to yet another debate as to why). Yusei regains consciousness to see the twins right next to him, and then asks them who they are then Leo asks him if he remembers what happened last night (in the dub, both Leo and Luna told him that they found him in the alleyway downstairs, he wrecked his bike, he would't wake up, they brought him up to their home, and he was heavy) before introducing themselves to him. Yusei reaches for his Deck. Leo, who had been eyeing his Deck, asks Yusei who he is. Yusei then introduces himself. (In the dub, Yusei has amnesia in this episode, therefore having no idea what his name is or anything, minus his skills as a duelist and his mechanic skills along with knowing the twins names, and he even doesn't remember how he ended up in the alleyway.) ]] Leo, knowing Yusei is a Duelist, asks if they can Duel (In the dub, Leo tries a method he saw on T.V to help Yusei remember his name, which as Luna tells him that he tried it about ten times and that's it's not working, even putting his jacket and gloves with his Wrist Dealer back on didn't helped much either.) Before Yusei makes a decision a poster of Jack Atlas and some merchandise catch his eye. Leo tells him that his King memorabilia is his treasure (Leo calls it a shrine, in the dub) and that it is his dream to one day become King (Luna says to Leo that he can't even ride a normal bike which Leo defends that he stand up for twelve the last time he tried, in the dub.) He asks Yusei if he's a fan of the King too (in the dub, Leo asks Yusei if Jack means anything to him.) Yusei answers that he isn't and Leo says that it's almost a shame that he Turbo Duels (in the dub, Yuesi agrees that Jack does mean something to him, but he doesn't know why, prompting to Leo theorize that he might be a fan too, or hoped to Duel Jack, reminding him that he is a Turbo Duelist.) Yusei asks why he says that, and Leo points to Yusei's Duel Runner (in the dub, Yusei asks Leo how he knows that he is a Turbo Duelist, and Leo explains that they found him next to his Duel Runner.) Leo thinks that since Yusei is a Turbo Duelist, he must here to be King (in the dub, Leo asks if Yusei is some big Duelist who is here in the city to Duel Jack.) Yusei ignores him (he answers him in the dub) as he inspects his Duel Runner. Luna points out that Yusei isn't listening (Luna suggests hypnosis to Leo, in the dub.) Refusing to give up, Leo grabs an envelope, showing an invitation to the Fortune Cup to Yusei, claiming that he has a chance to Duel the King (in the dub, he showed him the invitation to see if it jogs Yusei's memory.) The invitations were sent out at random and this one was given to Luna, who didn't feel like entering (Luna was too scared to enter, in the dub.) So Leo plans to enter impersonating her. Luna sighs that he won't be able to do that (Luna says nobody gonna believe that he's her, in the dub), but Leo argues that he will be able to pull it off (in the dub, Leo says they're twins and they look alike, but Luna comments that she's a girl, and she's pretty. Leo replies that he'll use makeup, prompting Luna to start chanting "Leo wears makeup!", then Leo thinks his sister is just jealous and Luna asks Leo why are they even arguing about this). Luna still sitting calmly responds saying that he is being overoptimistic about Yusei. Taken aback, Leo begins to explain that Yusei should be trusted (in dub, after their little argument, Luna reminds her brother that they still have a bad guy in their house but Leo defends him, telling his sister that she doesn't know if Yusei a bad guy or not.) Luna reminds Leo that he is shouting (in the dub, Luna reminds Leo that Yusei is still in the room); Yusei had begun to overhear their conversation. Yusei thanks them for their hospitality, he appreciates them for bringing him here, but they're better off not getting involved with him (in dub, he thanks him for trying to help him and everything but tells Leo that the Fortune Cup doesn't ring any bells.) He begins to leave, saying that he doesn't want to cause them any trouble. Determined to stop him from leaving, Leo tells him he's no trouble (in the dub, Leo tells him that he still doesn't know who he is) and grabs a Duel Disk (after getting an idea in the dub also Luna tells him to let him go.) He tells Yusei to Duel him, and being a Duelist, Yusei must always accept a challenge (in the dub, Leo tells Yusei that he had one more idea to help get his memory back then challenges him to a Duel). Luna tells Leo aren't you the one causing the trouble (in the dub, Luna tells Leo that Yusei got more important things to do) Hyperactively shaking, while he explains how he'd like to face all kinds of opponents (in the dub, Leo tells Luna and Yusei what Jack's said in one his interview saying that a way a duelist duels reveals who they are and if Yusei duels he might remembers who he is then Leo exited ally says come on, come on, come on, come on let's duels), his Duel Disk slips down his arm. As he tries fixing it, Yusei is reminded of Rally fixing something. Seeing a resemblance between the two, Yusei accepts. (In the dub, Yusei thought it might be a good idea after being remedied of Rally, even though he couldn't remember him.) Then Yusei disengage his Duel Disk off his Runner which Leo finds awesome his duel disk is in his Runner and how he can just attached it to his Wrist Dealer (Leo comments that Yusei still remembers how to do that in the dub). As they prepare to Duel outside, Yusei adjusts Leo duels disk then asks if no one else is here (in the dub, Yusei offer to help during which he asks them where their parents are at.) Luna explains that they are on the top floor and it's only ever been the two of them alone together, since their parents are almost always at work (in the dub, Leo tells Yusei that their parents are on a very important business trip with Luna telling him they're always on important business trips and they're not alone they have the hotel manger in charge of them.) Leo tells Yusei that since they do their studies through the internet so they don't go outside much (in the dub, Leo said that they have tutor and others come by every now and then for their education.) ( in the dub, Luna's surprise that Yusei doesn't remember who he is but he remembers how to duel also Leo explains how Luna doesn't understand that not having their parents around all the time is the coolest) The two of them Duel after making the adjustment to Leo's duel disk with Yusei giving the first turn to Leo. Leo gets overly excited, which Luna occasionally points out (in the dub, Luna mentions to Yusei that Leo narrators his duel). (In the dub, when Leo was nattering how he was able to use one of his trap cards, Yusei noticed that his memory is coming back showing that the duel is working; also Leo noticed this almost during the end of the duel). Yusei wins and Leo seems to start sniffing then Luna walks over to him and says he sure does cry easily. Yusei walks over to Leo, and offers some comfort saying he could tell that Leo enjoyed Dueling from the bottom of his heart (in the dub, Luna tells Leo not to cry when he loses, which Leo denies doing before Yusei went over to tell Leo not to be upset and that dueling him helped him to remember who he really is then thanked him for helping him get his memory back.) Yusei gives some pointer to help with his Dueling (as Yusei way of thanking Leo for helping him out, in the dub) which he tells him it was self centered (Yusei tells Leo that he's a really good Duelist, in the dub.) He was satisfied, with just getting his four "Morphtronics" together, ( Leo spent most of his time and energy getting his monster where they want to be, in the dub) but hadn't planned on how to counter if their effects were to be reversed. Yusei then finishes by saying that if he were to Duel all smug, he'd be on a long path to becoming the King (in the dub, Yusei tells Leo that his monster can adapt and he had to do the same also he mention Jack surely can.) Leo then lowers his head, and Luna comforts her brother by putting a hand on his shoulder and tells him to cheer up (in the dub, Luna says "I think you did really good, Leo."). Leo then asks for another Duel (in the dub, Leo asks if Yusei gonna tell him who he is, Yusei replies that telling him and Luna is not such a good idea), but Yusei shows him his mark and states that he'll only cause them trouble by staying with them (in the dub, Yusei tells them the more they know about him the more safe they will be.) Leo pleads saying he wants to help (in the dub, Leo tells Yusei if doesn't know who he is how can he be his friend.) Luna interrupts with, "There goes Leo's I-want-to-help-you-out-itis again," but asks that Yusei just rest up here for the day (in the dub, Luna tells Leo about how he saying he can't be their friend which Leo tells that he can be.) (in the dub, after Luna tells Yusei he can crash with them for the night due to getting late much to Leo happiness stating in the morning he can tell them who he is). After the twins fall asleep, Yusei sneaks out, leaving behind a note along with Leo and Luna Duel Disks which he modified to fit their small arms, after noticing the duel disk Leo had was to big and heavy for him in there Duel along with realizing that Luna's might be the same as her brother's, for both of them (In the dub, he does not leave a note, as he maintains the belief that not knowing about his identity will keep the twins safe). Security Headquarters Lazar informs Goodwin, that all the invitations but Yusei's have been sent out. He also briefs him in on Yusei's status, that he has recovered his Deck and Duel Runner and is currently hiding in Tops. Outside Tops Trudge is trying to get into to the Tops residential area, where Yusei is now staying with Leo and Luna, but being a Satellite investigator, he requires authorization to conduct the investigation. A guard refuses to let Trudge in for this reason. Trudge is outraged saying that the Securities in the Tops area treat him like the Satellite scum. Trudge's assistant says that those type Securities flaunt about being native born. Knowing Yusei is in there, Trudge says they must find another way of capturing him. Trudge and other Securities surround the area, to attempt to leave Yusei no escape. Blister secretly watches them. Night falls and Trudge remains waiting for him to come out. Eventually Yusei comes out and Trudge pulls his Duel Runner out in front of him. Before Trudge tries to cause trouble for Yusei, Lazar appears, identifying himself as head of special investigations. He has come to give Yusei a message from the director, Rex Goodwin. Trudge argues that Yusei stole the Duel Runner from the Security Warehouse, but Lazar reminds him it is in his best interest not to disobey the director's orders. Lazar hands Yusei a picture of his Satellite friends, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin and an invitation to the Fortune Cup. Should he refuse to enter, the four in the picture would receive pain beyond his wildest imagination. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Leo Turn 1: Leo Leo draws "Morphtronic Celfon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/100) in Attack Position. Leo's hand contains "Factory of 100 Machines", "Scapegoat", "Morphtronic Magnen", "Pot of Avarice", and "Morphtransition". He then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon" to roll a die. The result is a three, so Leo checks the top three cards of his Deck. He finds "Morphtronic Magnen" among the picked up cards, so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Magnen" (800/800) in Attack Position and returns the remaining cards to his Deck. Leo Sets a card ("Morphtransition"). Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/400) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double the latter's ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Morphtronic Magnen", but Leo activates his face-down "Morphtransition" to negate the attack and switch "Morphtronic Magnen" to Defense Position. Due to the Defense Position effect of "Morphtronic Magnen", Yusei is forbidden from attacking another monster besides "Morphtronic Magnen" as an attack target. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900/400). Turn 3: Leo Leo draws. He then Normal Summons another "Morphtronic Magnen" (800/800) in Defense Position, which forms an attack lock. Leo then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon" to roll a die. The result is a two, so Leo checks the top two cards of his Deck. He finds "Morphtronic Datatron" among the picked up cards, so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Datatron" (1200/600) in Attack Position and returns the remaining cards to his Deck. Leo then activates "Gadget Box", which allows him to Special Summon a "Gadget Token" once per turn but it can't attack. If Leo uses this effect three times, "Gadget Box" will be destroyed. He activates the effect of "Gadget Box" to Special Summon a "Gadget Token" (0/0) in Attack Position. Leo then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Datatron" to Tribute the "Gadget Token" and inflict 600 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3400). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Card Rotator" and subsequently activates it to switch the Battle Positions of all monsters on Leo's side of the field by sending "Nitro Synchron" from his hand to the Graveyard; the two "Morphtronic Magnens" switch to Attack Position while "Celfon" and "Datatron" switch to Defense Position. Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to Special Summon "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Junk Warrior" with "Nitro Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys one "Morphtronic Magnen" (Leo 4000 → 2000). Yusei then activates the second effect of "Nitro Warrior" to switch "Morphtronic Celfon" to Attack Position and let "Nitro Warrior" attack it. "Nitro Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Morphtronic Celfon" (Leo 2000 → 0). Differences in adaptions * In the Japanese version, Yusei didn't suffer amnesia. Yusei's flashback in the dub featured "Sonic Chick", "Speed Warrior", and "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Also, he tells Leo and Luna his name in the original, but can't remember it in the dub. * Luna's and Leo's personalities vary between the original and English dub. Originally, Ruka (Luna) did not have an attitude or outright insult Leo while Rua (Leo) originally did not behave in a foolish manner and was merely excited. * In the English version, again noticing Yusei's amnesia, he can't remember who Leo reminds him of when he sees him trying to adjust his Duel Disk to fit him. In the original however, he is compared to Yusei's friend, Rally. * In the original, it was Luna who did not know about the criminal mark so Leo explained it to her. However, in the dub, Leo was the one who didn't know and she had to explain it to him. * In the English dub, Leo said he was invited to the tournament until Luna corrected him, while in the original he said Luna was but she didn't want to. * In the English dub, Leo frequently makes references to things that he has seen on television when making a point. This is not heard in the original. * In the Japanese version, Rua (Leo) doesn't narrate the Duel. * In the English version, Leo claims to be "invisible" at some point during the Duel, and Luna corrects him by saying "Invincible". This is not present in the original. * In the Japanese version when Ushio (Trudge) protested to Yeager (Lazar), Yeager told Ushio it would be in his best interest not to disobey the director's order. In the English version, he told Trudge to back off and guard candles at a candle shop. Mistakes * An animation error was visible for a brief second when Leo and Yusei started their Duel. * In the dub Leo states that "Morphtronic Celfon" is doomed when "Speed Warrior" attacks, but Yusei is attacking "Morphtronic Magnen" not "Celfon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.